This invention relates to electrical connectors and particularly to electrical connectors for use underwater.
A known electrical connector for making underwater connections is described in patent WO89/08934. The connector includes a plug with an electrical contact pin and a socket adapted to receive the contact pin and which contains a socket contact for electrical engagement with the contact pin of the plug. The socket forms part of a socket module which includes a chamber filled with gas at a lower pressure than that of liquid in the socket. When the plug engages the socket valve means permit substantially all of the liquid in the socket to be exchanged for gas from the chamber. The chamber and valve means remain connected to the engaged plug and socket and are accordingly not available for use in establishing a further electrical connection. Furthermore, should any maintenance of the valve means, chamber or any other part of the complex and expensive equipment associated with the socket become necessary, disconnection of the socket from the plug will be necessary in order that such equipment can be returned to the surface for the necessary maintenance.
An object of the invention is to overcome at least some of the disadvantages associated with such prior art electrical connectors.